No More Nightmares
by cayt-lynne
Summary: Castiel is the only one left for Dean after Sam is gone.


**No More Nightmares**

Dean was, quite frankly, going nuts looking for Sam. He had disappeared a week ago, without a word, and Dean still hadn't heard from him. Dean could clearly remember the last time Sam did this – Meg had possessed him and used him to kill hunters. It had been rough. And the way she had looked at him with Sam's eyes? It had almost killed Dean to see the hate on his little brother's face. He had to find Sam, before it was too late, before any more damage could be done.

"Cas?" Dean called to the night air. He had pulled over the Impala by the side of a country road and sat on the hood. It felt strange to be looking up at the stars without Sam by his side. He tried not to think about it. "Cas, man I need your help."

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel appeared next to Dean with the familiar sound of flapping wings. He stood by the Impala, looking down at Dean. At first he looked grumpy, as usual, but as he took in Dean's bedraggled state, his face softened into concern.

"It's Sam," Dean choked out. "I can't find him. I searched everywhere. He's been gone a week now, I only called you as a last resort."

Cas avoided Dean's eyes.

"Cas, please, I need your help." Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "Cas?"

"I…know where Sam is."

"What?" Dean asked, confused and then angry. "Why didn't you come tell me?"

"Because he's not your brother anymore."

Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart gave a painful thud before stopping. He missed a full beat before it started back up again, only to fall apart in tiny little pieces. His brother…Sammy…dead?

"How?" he rasped out. It felt like there was something grabbing his heart and squeezing it.

"Demons." Castiel watched as Dean slowly fell apart. He crumpled to his knees, clutching his chest. The tears were coming fast and there was no way Dean could have held them back.

"No, Sam. Please. Sammy," Castiel could hear Dean whispering. He sighed and crouched down next to the hunter, whose forehead was now touching the ground. His tears mingled with the dirt and ran away from him, seeking shelter. Cas laid a hand on Dean's arm, like he had so long ago to pull him out of hell, and pulled him to his feet. Unable to support himself, he collapsed in Castiel's arms. Cas pulled him close and let him cry.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean looked up at him with eyes still leaking tears. "What am I gonna do, Cas?"

Castiel looked just as lost as Dean for a moment. He didn't have all the answers, even though he wished he did. He would do anything to be able to help Dean right now. Dean sniffed and stood on his own, if a little unsteadily. He smiled weakly at Castiel and gestured to the Impala.

"Wanna ride back to the bunker with me?"

Honestly, Castiel would rather fly, but he understood what Dean was really asking: "_Say with me. Come with me. I need you. Please?_" And Castiel could never really say no to Dean. So he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, usually Sam's seat, and sat quietly with Dean as they made the long drive back to the bunker.

After that, Dean was jumpy. Castiel could see that losing Sam had truly broken Dean, and it hurt to watch. Dean was very careful with Cas, always keeping an eye on him. He looked so sad when Castiel had to leave to take care of angel duties during the day and the relief on his face when Cas came back was so obvious Cas felt a twinge in his chest. Dean always had a hand on him too, as if making sure he was really there and wasn't leaving him. Dean had never been overly affectionate, but Cas found himself liking this more and more. He got a fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Dean looked at him and felt a heat in his face when Dean lay a hand on him. Even just the gentlest brush of fingers had an effect on Castiel.

A few nights after he had told Dean about Sam, Castiel could hear Dean screaming. He walked silently to his bedroom door and pushed it open. Dean was there, curled in a ball under the covers, shaking. When Cas looked closer, he could see the tears glittering on his cheeks. Cas carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?"

"Nightmare," said Dean gruffly from his fabric shelter. Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"What about?"

Two bright green eyes peeked up at him from a fold in the blankets. "Sam. And you."

Castiel stared down at him for a moment, before standing up. Dean gave a little whimper when he felt Cas leave. Castiel pulled off his trench coat, suit jacket and button down, revealing the plain white t-shirt underneath. Then he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his belt. He climbed back onto the bed and unwrapped Dean. Then he crawled under the covers and puled Dean close. He felt Dean melt into his side, and it felt good. Very good. He pressed his lips to the top of Dean's head and settled in.

"Sleep, Dean," he whispered. "I'll watch over you."

He listened as Dean's breathing got easier and deeper. Dean slept through the night without any more nightmares. He wouldn't have nightmares again for a long time, not with his angel watching out for him.


End file.
